Divide by -
by Animegirl257
Summary: "Medaka." "Yes Zenkichi?" "Why are you letting him look up your skirt like that?" "He's giving me valuable input on how to raise my popularity with the males at school."


**This hasn't been proofed beyond a very quick skim, so there will be mistakes. There's no real plan or plot to this so things like the info dumb and general events are just there.**

* * *

Minuses. Humans with such a negative mindset they overcame reality itself and developed power similar to that of Abnormals. However, unlike Abnormals, they couldn't coexist. It wasn't rare that their powers were hard to control and bypassed any logical means of countering them, and that was if they even felt the need to control them. And for many of them, their very presence could weaken wills and slowly rot away a normal person's mind.

Minuses as a whole were only able to be somewhat tolerated by forcing them into their own cities and monitoring all routs in and out. However, anyone who actually understood Minuses knew that all of that, the fences, the guards, the patrols, was just for show; even the lowest level Minus could escape laughable easy. But as a rule of thumb Minuses hated most anyone outside their own group and was perfectly willing to slaughter others they even somewhat disliked. This very same distaste and disregard for all others, along with their own negativity, united them as some vague whole.

Minuses didn't leave the cities because they didn't want to. Less than a comfort to most people, but it worked. Certainly better than trying to exterminate them had. Even with Abnormal help.

One escaping, and an SSS rank one at that, was worrying. It meant that that Minus had something he wanted to do that needed to be done on the outside. It meant that they cared enough to actually exert the effort to try and accomplish that thing. Even if that thing was impossible, the body count they left in their wake was always a sight to behold.

* * *

Zenkichi should have known something would go horribly wrong when he heard a SSS class Minus had escaped from one of their designated cities. It really should have been a tip-off when his mother had seemed fidgety and had even told him he could stay home if need be. When he'd refused she'd told him to stick close to Medaka just in case.

Zenkichi didn't know why she was so worried. The area the Minus had escaped from was over a hundred miles away.

Besides, his best friend was Medaka, a fierce girl who was quickly on her way to becoming one of the strongest Abnormals. Though she was a bit hard to get along with at times, he knew she'd gladly throw herself between a friend and an enemy no matter the circumstance. Sure that and her sheer will and stubbornness led to some…interesting situations, but so far things had managed to end well enough.

Yet despite that, out of all the things he was expecting today, it wasn't seeing a raven haired boy, in a middle school uniform of all things, boldly lifting up Medaka's skirt to get a clear view of her panties.

『-ed or black would probably suit your personality a bit more. But when you consider this uniform…Oh? 』The skirt-peaker stopped his…panty evaluation when he caught sight of Zenkichi staring blankly at the two.

Zenkichi looked back and forth between the skirt-peaker and Medaka. After a moment the blond just submitted to the craziness that came with being within a hundred yards of Medaka with a defeated sigh. Really this was one of the more minor things he'd seen this year…Maybe he was going numb to it.

But before figuring that out, he needed to address the pressing issue.

"Medaka."

"Yes Zenkichi?" How she could respond like nothing was since the stranger _still_ hadn't dropped her skirt was beyond him.

"Why are you letting him look up your skirt like that?"

"He's giving me valuable input on how to raise my popularity with the males at school."

"I see." Sadly, he did. He wished he didn't, but he did. Medaka would do next to anything to gain one hundred percent of the vote next election. Even if it meant something as absurd as…this.

Zenkichi decided to allow himself the pleasure of blocking the sight before him for just a moment. Sure he knew for a fact that ignoring something wasn't about to make it go away, but it was too early for this crap.

Maybe he really shouldn't have done that, because if he hadn't then he wouldn't have nearly had a heart attack when he opened his eyes and saw the skirt peaker not even a half a food away from his face. He recoiled violently as a few half-formed incoherent words slipped from his lips.

The pervert didn't seem the least bit bothered. Instead, he just smiled in a way that made a shiver go up Zenkichi's spine. The smile wasn't unpleasant, yet something was off about it, as if the boy in front of him was smiling to a joke on he knew…

『Hello Zenkichi! My name's Kumagawa Misogi. We've never met but your mother is the one who diagnosed me as a Minus! Let's get along, alright? 』

* * *

 **This will not be continued. I have nothing beyond this actually planned out.**


End file.
